The Emotions
The Emotions are an American all-female soul and R&B singing group. The group was formed in its current hometown of Chicago, Illinois originally consisting of three sisters, all children of Joseph and Lillian Hutchinson. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emotions# hide *1 History **1.1 Origins and early years **1.2 Success with Earth, Wind & Fire and Beyond **1.3 The Emotions today *2 Influence *3 Discography **3.1 Studio albums **3.2 Compilation albums **3.3 Singles *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=1 edit Origins and early yearshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=2 edit Joseph had prayed for talented children before the girls were born, and wasted no time in developing their musical skills. As soon as his daughters could talk, he began teaching them music skills, and had them practice in the basement of their home on the south side of Chicago. When Sheila, the youngest, was five years old, they began singing in church choirs and were known as the Hutchinson Sunbeams. In 1968, the girls changed their name to 'The Emotions', and released their first album, So I Can Love You, the following year. The album's title track, written by Sheila, was a minor hit single, as was "The Best Part Of A Love Affair". In 1969 the girls were asked to be part of a summer outdoor concert in Rochester, New York. The group caught the eye of the host of the concerts, Herb Hamlett the soul DJ of WCMF FM. Father Joe was the group's guitarist and formed a friendship with Hamlett, that brought the group bookings and headliners in the state of New York. Jeanette was married in 1970 to Reginald Hawes, and gave birth to her first son, Chicha. A close friend, Theresa Davis, a former member of Our Ladies Of Soul began to sing with the group. The following year, the Emotions released''Untouched'', their second album, which featured hits such as "Show Me How" and "If You Think It". During their Stax years, they were produced by Isaac Hayes and David Porter. By 1976 and the Flowers album, they had left Stax and Jeanette had returned to record and perform. Flowers included the hits "Flowers" and "I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love". Later Pamela began to tour in live performances with the group while Jeanette pursued individual personal goals. Success with Earth, Wind & Fire and Beyondhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=3 edit Their association with Maurice White of Earth, Wind & Fire brought them their greatest success.[1] With White's assistance, The Emotions released the albums Rejoice and Sunbeam in 1977 and 1978. Maurice White and Clarence McDonald co-produced the single "Best Of My Love" which spent five weeks at number one on the US pop chart in 1977. Jeanette left in 1977, to give birth to her second child, Pili and their youngest sister Pamela was brought in to record on the album Rejoice and perform live dates. In 1978, Jeanette returned to the group. In collaboration with Earth, Wind & Fire, the group scored big with the single, "Boogie Wonderland", which was a top ten hit in 1979. The group continued to record together during the 1980s, and were signed briefly with Motown Records. Their last recording to date was 1996's The Emotions Live released on their own record label Sunbeam Records. The Emotions todayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=4 edit The current lineup of The Emotions consists of Wanda, Pamela, and Sheila Hutchinson. They continue to perform and make personal appearances. Wanda has three daughters, two of whom plan to enter the music industry themselves. In 2013, Wanda, Sheila, and Pam moved to Stardom Records record label, which is owned by The Stylistics lead singer and Smooth Jazz recording artist Eban Brown, and teamed up with rapper Snoop Dogg for a sultry Hip Hop/R&B single called "Life", written by Terrace Martin and the Daughters of Wanda Vaughn. Influencehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=5 edit The Cheryl Lynn hit "Got To Be Real" is based on the bridge of "Best of My Love". Mariah Carey's 1991 hit "Emotions" also samples "Best of My Love". Carey used The Emotions catalogue again when she sampled the group's 1972 Stax track "Blind Alley" for her 1993 hit "Dreamlover"[2] and also "Pink Cookies In a Plastic Bag Getting Crushed by Buildings" by LL Cool J. "Blind Alley" was previously sampled in 1988 for Big Daddy Kane's "Ain't No Half Steppin'".[3]Late 1970s family trio, The Jones Girls, was also influenced by the Emotions' sound. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=6 edit Studio albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=7 edit *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emotions#ref_Note1A A] Album was never released Compilation albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=8 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:Bands